


Stressed Out

by SPNFan20



Category: The Following
Genre: Infantilism, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFan20/pseuds/SPNFan20
Summary: A year of being on the Carroll case made Debra and Ryan stressed, but not as much as Mike.  Enduring so much especially the aftermath of his kidnapping, Debra and Ryan knew he needed people in his life who would care for him, be there for him.  One night he comes home late from the office, obviously in a mood, but Debra and Ryan have an idea for their Mikey.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I found on LiveJournal kink_following:  
Ryan and Parker begin to date and between being continuously kidnapped and being such an adorable puppy Mike is kind of like their kid. You know the Booth/Brenan and Sweets relationship form Bones, they start worrying about Mike and taking care of him and soon Mitchel and Turner make jokes about it. Just something sweet and cute.  
OR  
The relationship takes a slight infantilism/ Mommy and daddy kink turn. Not diapers or anything, just maybe treating Mike like a child while engaging in a sexual relationship. (https://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?page=5#comments)  
It hadn't been filled yet and I desperately wanted one, so decided to fill it. 
> 
> *This is an AU where Agent Debra Parker is still alive and she, Ryan and Mike are in an established polyamorous relationship. It is established that Mike becomes "Mikey" when they say his nickname. It is something they do when he is not feeling the best emotionally and in the wrong mental state to distract him from his daily life. 
> 
> I am planning on making a story that is sort of backstory to how they all became a poly couple. Starting with Debra and Ryan getting together, then slowly adding Mike in.
> 
> To readers: This is the first fanfiction I have written in like 3-4 years. It has been that long lol and so my writing may come off a little rusty. But thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy!

Debra and Ryan were sat on the couch, cuddled up next to each other watching a movie when they heard the front door open and slam. They looked at each other and knew Mike had come in. It had been up to a whole year of working on the Carroll case, they all were tired. After getting dragged into a lot of trauma, both mentally and physically, Mike really was worse for wear. Every night for the past month, he had been working late. Both Ryan and Debra had tried to convince him to just come home and get rest when he started to change appearance - and not in a good way. He started to lose weight, too much of it. He was always a slim guy, but there was always a definition of muscle, now he just looked thin and frail. He had bags under his eyes, suggesting that he wasn't getting any good hours of sleep.  
Unfortunately, he didn't listen, didn't want to listen. No matter how many times Debra gave him the stern "mom" look, he ignored it. Mike loved Debra and Ryan. He truly did, they were like a mom and dad to him and he appreciated their concern, but he didn't want to acknowledge that he was not okay. 

"Mike?" 

Mike quietly walked into the living area and sat on the chair facing them. 

"What did we tell you about staying late at the office?" Debra frowned, concern on her face. 

"I know. It's just -- it's just this case is eating me up. I want it to just be over. I want to just watch as fucking Carroll is finally behind bars again, hell behind a metal door for all I care." He leaned forward, rubbing his tired eyes. 

Ryan sighed. He paused the movie and looked over to Debra, who nodded. 

"Mikey, come here." Mike's head instantly snapped up, his whole demeanor changing. What was once a tired, mid-30s FBI agent, a timid 3-year-old was left in his place. He immediately got up and walked into Debra's arms. Head cradled into her neck, he began to cry. 

"Shh..it's alright. Just let it all out, sweetheart." 

"Mommy, just want to make it go away." 

"I know, sweetheart. Here how about your daddy make you some hot chocolate and then we can go and spend some 'family time' before you get some well-needed rest?" 

"Yes, Mommy. Pwease." Debra didn't care that now there were tear stains and snot all over her, she just wanted to make sure her Mikey was safe and secure. She held him tight and rocked him back and forth, pressing lots of kisses on his forehead and cheek. 

Ryan went into the kitchen, grabbing a mug, hot cocoa mix and hot water from the kettle from when he and Debra had made coffee an hour ago. Luckily, the water was still warm enough to make a nice cup of cocoa for their Mikey. 

Once done, Ryan came back into the living area, gently placing the mug in Mike's hands. 

"Be careful, bud. It's hot." 

Mike nodded and was careful, gently taking small sips so as not to burn his tongue. Ryan gently pressed a kiss to Mike's forehead. 

"I'm going to get our room prepared for family time, okay, bud. Mommy's got you." 

He went into the room, closing the door behind him. He opened the small drawer where he kept Mike's "toys" and got everything situated before opening the door. 

"Okay, bud. You ready?"  
Mike slowly got up, Debra taking the empty mug out of his hands and placing it on the coffee table. He rubbed his wet eyes and followed his Mommy and Daddy into the room. 

"Alright, bud. Take off your clothes and lay them on the nightstand okay?" Ryan softly spoke as he and Debra did the same. Mike sheepishly nodded and took off his white t-shirt and skinny jeans, folding them as best he could for his Mommy and Daddy. 

"Okay, now lie on the bed. Mommy will lay next to you soon to give you some warm milk to help you get sleepy. You want that, buddy?" 

"Yeah." Mike laid on the bed, as told, scooching to the middle to make room for his Mommy. Debra smiled sweetly as she slid in next to him. "Alright, sweetheart. You want some, you deserve it. You've done so well with everything you've done. Your Daddy and I are so proud of you." Mike smiled a bit, relaxing into her arms before she guided her teat to his mouth. He latched on and started to suck, feeling a flood of comfort come over him. He kept sucking, Debra gently threading her fingers through his hair. He felt the bed go down behind him as Ryan slid in on the other side of him. He felt whole being in between his Mommy and Daddy. He felt a finger gently circling his hole and gasped a little at the feel of it going in him. Ryan stretched him out, continuously sliding his finger in and out before adding another one, then another one, till he felt Mike was open enough. 

"Alright Mikey, why don't you go and spend some time with your Daddy? Then we can all have some time together alright?" 

Mike frowned, taking his lips off her teat, but reluctantly turned over, crawling onto Ryan's legs. Ryan grabbed his cock and gently grabbed Mike's head, leading him to it. Mike put his lips around the tip, until taking it fully into his mouth. Ryan grunted as he felt Mike's breath on his cock, hardening. Mike continued to move up and down, happy he was helping his Daddy. Once Ryan's cock was hard, he nodded to Debra who had a shimmer of lust, but out of love, in her eyes. She laid back spreading her legs. Ryan helped move Mike into the right position, where he was hovering over Debra's already wet pussy and aligned himself behind Mike. 

Mike knew his Mommy and Daddy were ready when he felt the tip of Ryan's cock against his hole and Debra's hands gently caressing his neck and pushing him down towards the folds and the clit. Once Ryan bottomed out and started thrusting, Mike began eating her out as if his life depended on it. Mid-way through, he felt Ryan spasming inside him and knew he was about ready. He could see in his Mommy's eyes that she was ready, too. He felt a rough hand encircle his own cock and moaned as the hand began moving. Ryan's thumb brushed across his slit and he about lost it. The feeling of heat in his ass, the moans of his Mommy as he kept eating her out and the hand around his cock and he felt all the stress completely go away as they all came together. Tired, he rested his head on Debra's chest. 

Ryan slowly pulled out and reached over to the nightstand to grab the one toy Mike loved the most. A small anal plug, the color blue - Mike's favorite color. With one swift motion, he gently pushed it in until the flat, circular end of the toy stopped it from going any further. 

He knew Mike felt a sense of calm and safety with it in. He and Debra slid out of bed, letting Mike snuggle into the middle. They gently cleaned him up, as well as themselves, before crawling back into bed. Both on either side of their Mike...their "son". Ryan took Mike's tired form into his arms and spooned him, while Debra turned over to face both the men she loved. She gently caressed Mike's face with her hand and smiled. 

"You feeling better, sweetheart?" 

"Yes, Mommy. I love you, Mommy and Daddy." He quietly spoke, before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling the warmth of the people he truly loved.


End file.
